


Nocturnal Fantasy

by SirGaxus (DJKiske)



Series: Nathanaël's Smutty Adventures [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nathanael being a typical hormonal teenager, out of character Marinette, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKiske/pseuds/SirGaxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nathanaël has a sexy dream about his crush. Set before Evillustrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am a couple of weeks ago and its just pure sin. I have seriously hesitated posting this... but tonight I say screw it

Nathanael gasped, sitting up in his bed. The first thing he noticed was an expanse of foggy nothingness. He looked down seeing that he was only wearing his boxer briefs. He sat in the bed for a moment. He looked around and figured it would be fun to explore a bit. He got up, and began to walk into the expanse. Seeing more and more fog, until he started hearing a chorus of whispers, all of which were unintelligible. He stopped in his tracks, looking around until his eyes focused on a silhouette in the distance. He watched the figure walk close enough to see who it was. He sees the person walk through the fog revealing themselves to be Marinette. Immediately Nathanaël tried desperately to cover himself up blushing almost as red as his hair.  
“A-ah Marinette, I-I could explain.”  
She walks toward him, making her hips roll in a sensual fashion. She responds,  
“No need cute stuff. I am here for you...”  
Immediately he is pushed back into a bed that had materialized behind him, as he props himself up on his elbows, he sees Marinette strip her jacket and shirt off revealing her perky breasts. She then unbuttoned her jeans pulling them along with her panties now completely naked in front of Nathanael. She slowly and very seductively walks up to the bed before kneeling in front of Nathanaël. She felt up Nathanael’s crotch gently mouthing over the bulge in his underwear. This caused Nathanael to let out a small stifled moan. She then slid his underwear off tossing them aside and took his member into her hand giving it a couple of kisses and gently stroking it, feeling it harden in her hand.  
“Mmm.. Nathan.. your cock is much bigger than I thought.”  
He blushed covering his face with his hands at her comment. and soon felt her licking his length, teasing his glans, going over every sensitive spot as she went. Nathanaël couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as he felt his cock pulse under Marinette’s touch. He thought it couldn't get better than her teasing, but soon he found out it could. He is suddenly surpised when he feels his cock go from the light breeze to being suddenly in a much warmer place. He looks down seeing Marinette sucking his length for all its worth. He instinctively began gently rocking his hips back and forth into her mouth. This didn't last long however, as as soon as he had gotten used to the sensations, he felt them stop. He suddenly felt his cock twitch feeling the breeze. He could feel the mattress of the bed sink in more near his hips. He watched as Marinette straddled his hips before guiding his member into her, slowly sinking down onto it. This felt a million times better than her mouth. He watched as she began rocking her hips back and forth on his member.  
“Haaahh... Marinette... this...”  
“Hm? This what, Nathan? You have to be a good boy and tell me, or I won’t know if you’re uncomfortable.” She smiled an evil little grin and ground her hips down to a halt. She wanted to coax him out of his shell. She began to raise and slam her hips down every few seconds getting a slight whimper out of Nathanael.  
“I-it feels.. Good, s-so good..”  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek with a smile.  
“Good boy.” She immediately began to raise and and slam down onto him at a much more stimulating pace. This began to coax small, near silent moans from Nathanael. He felt her lean forward pressing her now hardened nipples against his chest moaning into his ear. Just feeling her breath on his ear alone caused a shiver to run down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, and began to meet her thrusts.  
“Mmm, yeah Nathan.. just like that. Mmm you are such a good boy.”  
Every time she praised him he could feel his member twitch inside her. He took initiative and rolled her over onto her back, beginning to thrust as deeply as he could into her. This rewarded him with illicit moans from Marinette. She arched her back into his midsection as he continued his slow yet powerful assault on her body.  
“Mmm. Nathanael you..... are gonna make me....” She didn't get to finish that thought, and instead threw her head back in orgasmic pleasure. Nathanael felt her tighten around him and he began to quicken his thrusts feeling his own release on its way.  
He heard Marinette moan his name over and over again the closer he got to orgasm.  
“Nathanael.. Nathanael... Nathanael..” Just as he was about to release, he started hearing knocks, and heard his mother yelling his name.  
“Nathanael!! Nathanael!!” This pulled him out of his dream, he heard his mother banging on his door.  
“Get up!! You are gonna be late for school!” He opened his eyes seeing he had his arms gripping around a pillow and he had been grinding against it. He felt a wet spot in his sheets and underwear. He inspected the damage and saw a thick white cum on the inside of his underwear. He sighed pressing his face into his hands. He responded to his mom,  
“I’ll be out in just a second!” He immediately jumped out of bed changing out of his now ‘damaged’ underwear getting ready as quickly as he could.  
He had arrived to school a slight bit later than he normally did and got into his seat in homeroom. He noticed Marinette come into class and immediately felt a heat rise to his face. If only she knew. 

(end of story)

**Author's Note:**

> If this does well enough I may consider making more sin fics with Nathanaël


End file.
